l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Toshi no Meiyo Gisei
The City of Honor's Sacrifice (L1) was located beside the Firefly Plains in Lion lands, Blood Hunt (Region 19 - Toronto, Ontario, Canada) within the Gisei province. Secrets of the Lion, p. 95 As the closest Lion city to the Unicorn, it was also a major trade center, and had many exotic wares available. Secrets of the Lion, p. 33 Tale's Name The city was famous throughout the Empire for the acts of one samurai-ko, who kept a secret lover here, in the 2nd century. Masters of War, p. 83 Ikoma Arimi was a young, attractive, brilliant, successful in both battle and court who served a Provincial Daimyo named Ikoma Masahiro. Her success soon drew the jealousy of rivals, who exposed Arimi had a secret lover, Matsu Makoto, and met him during trips to a neighboring province. Great Clans, p. 120 When her daimyo discovered this she vowed to commit seppuku to prove her loyalty. The daimyo accepted, but when the time came for the ceremony he handed her a wooden sword to perform the act. She took the sword and performed the act despite the grave insult, and a shrine was erected in her memory. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 237 Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 292 Kolat Presence The city was considered the most corrupt city within Lion lands. There were few fortifications, no large barracks, and usually very few soldiers stationed on this town, which was rare for a Lion settlement. The area was known for its tourist attractions, such as theatres, tea houses, and gardens. The most famous was the tea house known as the House of the New Dawn. Since it attracted so many high ranking members of the Lion Clan, the Silken Sect of the Kolat based their local information gathering activities here. Way of the Thief, pp. 19-20 History Great Famine In 667 near the end of the Great Famine the city was besieged by the People's Legion, an army of revolters and peasants. Those who did not die of disease were slaughtered by the Lion Clan Army. Imperial Histories, p. 105 Blood Hunt In 1166 Shinjo Osema was appointed at the city, as taisa of the Imperial Legions. He blocked a suspicious caravan which was trying to enter the city. From the wagons appeared minions of the shadowlands, which began to attack. Osema called his forces and destroyed them. Blood Hunt (Region 19 - Toronto, Ontario, Canada) Supply Point After the War of the Rich Frog became a key re-supply station for the northern Ikoma provinces. Shipments of supplies left and arrived daily, and were constantly catalogued by the quartermasters there. Some referred to the city as "Little Tonfajutsen" for this reason. As a provincial capital it was overseen by a governor. Notable Locations * The Dojo of Sacrifice * Meiyo Seido * Firefly Plains Trading Grounds * House of the Morning Dew * House of the New Dawn Known Governors * Ikoma Tomiko Category:Gisei province